


A Blue Christmas in LA

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Betrayal, Christmas, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, Episode Related, Episode: s03e14 Foothold, Episode: s03e16 Sleep Tight, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weslsey has to be careful</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blue Christmas in LA

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 3  
> Prompt: Blue

"I’ll have a blue Christmas, without you," Wesley crooned as he hung ornaments on the tree. Cordy had insisted on a real tree and had sent Angel and Gunn to liberate one from a tree lot late last night.

Now Wesley had been placed in charge of decorating it while she watched Connor and wrapped presents in Angel's office.

"I'll be so blue just thinking about yoooouuuu."

"Oh honey, you need to let that go already," Lorne declared, walking in from the courtyard.

Wesley immediately stopped.

"Not the song, Muffin," Lorne flopped his hand in a way that Wesley did not understand. "I mean, Elvis Presley you ain't, but then, no one is."

"It isn't-" Wesley cut off, unable to find the words. "I like- th- that is- I'm not ashamed of my voice!" he finally blurted out.

"No reason why you should be!" Lorne replied, apparently completely missing the point.

Wesley again drew a blank, but bravely pressed on. "I was a boy soprano- I was very good!"

"Good for you!" Lorne grinned – not that he wasn't always grinning.

"That isn't why I stopped singing!" he tried again.

"Well whatever puts chocolate in your éclair, Sugar," Lorne replied blithely. "Listen, is Queen C in? I'd like to share a little girl talk with her."

Wes sighed. "She's in the office."

"Thanks, love," Lorne knocked and then immediately opened the door.

"Hey! I told you not- Oh! Good morning Lorne!" Cordelia's rant broke off abruptly and her excited chatter filled Wes's ears until the door swung shut again.

How on earth could he tell this demon just how freaked out he felt – how much he dreaded another knowing what he was thinking? He'd resolved, the day he met Lorne, to never so much as hum in the demon's vicinity.

Lorne kept sneaking around, though! Wesley was almost beginning to believe that Lorne was doing it on purpose!

Quite put off the Christmas-decorating mood, Wesley decided to risk the wrath of Cordelia and abandon his job. Leaving the partially decorated tree, he snuck out the side door. Still jittery, he decided to take a short walk.

Now, more than ever, with the recent events, and Darla's- no. He needed to guard such thoughts tightly, especially around Lorne. Even thinking them to himself in an unsecured location could spell disaster. He had to finish his translations, and until he was sure – until the problem was taken care of – he had to be intensely careful.

It may not be a white Christmas in LA, but it would likely be a blue one for Angel Investigations.


End file.
